HD 149026b
HD 149026 b (also called Smertrios) is an extrasolar planet approximately 257 light-years away in the constellation of Hercules. It is notable first as a transiting planet, and second for a small measured radius (relative to mass and incoming heat) that suggests an exceptionally large planetary core. The planet and its host star is one of the planetary systems selected by the International Astronomical Union as part of their public process for giving proper names to exoplanets and their host star (where no proper name already exists).NameExoWorlds: An IAU Worldwide Contest to Name Exoplanets and their Host Stars. IAU.org. 9 July 2014NameExoWorlds. The process involves public nomination and voting for the new names, and the IAU plans to announce the new names in mid-November 2015.NameExoWorlds. Discovery The planet was discovered by the N2K Consortium in 2005, which searches stars for closely orbiting giant planets similar to 51 Pegasi b using the highly successful radial velocity method. The spectrum of the star was studied from the Keck and Subaru Telescopes. After the planet was first detected from the Doppler effect it caused in the light of the host star, it was studied for transits at the Fairborn Observatory. A tiny decrease of light (0.003 magnitudes) was detected every time the planet was transiting the star, thus confirming its existence. Although the change of brightness caused by the transiting planet is tiny, it is detectable by amateur astronomers, providing an opportunity for amateurs to make important astronomical contributions. Indeed, one amateur astronomer, Ron Bissinger, actually detected a partial transit a day before the discovery was published. Orbit The planet's orbit is probably circular (within one standard deviation of error). Physical characteristics The planet orbits the star in a so-called "torch orbit". One revolution around the star takes only a little less than three Earth days to complete. The planet is less massive than Jupiter (0.36 times Jupiter's mass, or 80 times Earth's mass) but more massive than Earth. The temperature of the planet was initially estimated on the basis of 0.3 Bond albedo to be about 1540 K, above the predicted temperature of HD 209458 b (1400K), which had inaugurated the category of Chthonian "hell planet".Hell planet gets solar hammering Its day-side brightness temperature was subsequently directly measured as 2,300 ± 200 K by comparing the combined emissions of star and planet at 8 μm wavelength before and during a transit event. This is around the boiling point of silicon and well above the melting point of iron. This planet's albedo has not been measured directly. The initial estimate of 0.3 had come from averaging Sudarsky's theoretical classes IV and V. The planet's extremely high temperature has forced astronomers to abandon that estimate; now, they predict that the planet must absorb essentially all of the starlight that falls on it — that is, effectively zero albedo like HD 209458 b.Spaceflight Now | Breaking News | Exotic extrasolar planet is the hottest yet discovered Much of the absorption takes place at the top of its atmosphere. Between that and the hot, high-pressure gas surrounding the core, a stratosphere of cooler gas was once predicted but has not been observed. The atmosphere is likely high in carbon monoxide and dioxide. The outer shell of dark, opaque, hot clouds are usually thought to be vanadium and titanium oxides ("pM planets"), but other compounds like tholins cannot be ruled out as yet. The planet-star radius ratio is 0.05158 +/- 0.00077. Currently what limits more precision on HD 149026 b's radius "is the uncertainty in the stellar radius", and measurement of the stellar radius is distorted by pollution on the star's surface. Even allowing for uncertainty the radius of HD 149026 b is only about three quarters that of Jupiter (or 83% that of Saturn). HD 149026 b was the first of its kind:Since then, there is now KOI-196 b, a slightly larger "non-inflated hot Jupiter. HD 149026 b's low volume means that the planet is too dense for a Saturn-like gas giant of its mass and temperature. It may have an exceptionally large core composed of elements heavier than hydrogen and helium: the initial theoretical models gave the core a mass of 60 times Earth's mass; further refinements suggest 80-110 Earth masses. As a result, the planet has been described as a "super-Neptune", in analogy to the core-dominated outer ice giants of our solar system, though whether the core of HD 149026 b is mainly icy or rocky is not currently known. Robert Naeye in Sky & Telescope claimed "it contains as much or more heavy elements (elements heavier than hydrogen and helium) than all the planets and asteroids in our solar system combined".One Big Ball of Rock Robert Naeye, Sky & Telescope, last accessed October 13, 2007 In addition to uncertainties of radius, its tidal heating over its history needs be taken into account; if its current orbit is circular and if that had evolved from a more eccentric one, the extra heat increases its expected radius per its model and thereby its core radius. Naeye further speculated that the gravity could be as high as ten g (ten times gravity on Earth's surface) on the surface of the core. Theoretical consequences The discovery was advocated as a piece of evidence for the popular solar nebula accretion model, where planets are formed from the accretion of smaller objects. In this model, giant planet embryos grow large enough to acquire large envelopes of hydrogen and helium. However, opponents of this model emphasize that only one example of such a dense planet is not proof. In fact, such a huge core is difficult to explain even by the core accretion model. One possibility is that because the planet orbits so close to its star, it is — unlike Jupiter — ineffective in cleansing the planetary system of rocky bodies. Instead, a heavy rain of heavier elements on the planet may have helped create the large core. Careful radial velocity measurements have made it possible to detect the Rossiter-McLaughlin effect, the shifting in photospheric spectral lines caused by the planet occulting a part of the rotating stellar surface. This effect allows the measurement of the angle between the planet's orbital plane and the equatorial plane of the star. In the case of HD 149026 b, the alignment was measured to be +11° ± 14°. This in turn suggests that the formation of the planet was peaceful and probably involved interactions with the protoplanetary disc. A much larger angle would have suggested a violent interplay with other protoplanets. As of August 2008 this is still the canonical measurement. See also * HAT-P-3b * HD 209458 b * HD 179949 b * Tau Boötis b References }} External links * * * Livery HD 149026b is coloured violet blue with a Great Red Spot stripes. Voice Actors * Keith Scott (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue; original cut only) * Ginzō Matsuo (Japan; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japan; Calling All Engines) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Ryōta Yamasato (Japan; Day of the Diesels only) * Yohei Nishina (Japan; seventeenth season onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue only) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Helmut Krauss (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Jürgen Holdorf (Germany; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Sławomir Pacek (Poland; Misty Island Rescue only) * Dariusz Odija (Poland; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Luis Alfonso Padilla (Mexico; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Jesse Conde (Mexico; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Gerardo Reyero (Mexico; Misty Island Rescue onwards; except Day of the Diesels) * Sander de Heer (The Netherlands; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Yoram Yosefsberg (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Gallery HD 149026b extrasolar stars.jpg 9EEE8BD8-0605-49DC-ACCD-3775E0747039.JPG|HD 149026b rotating at 10 hours and 39 minutes. 92CB6C51-15BC-4C2E-9351-FFE514AE064C.JPG|HD 149026b compared to Jupiter. EC03BD32-4DE4-4157-8B50-7AAEE8E400EB.JPG Category:Exoplanets Category:Hercules (constellation) Category:Hot Jupiters Category:Transiting exoplanets Category:Exoplanets discovered in 2005 Category:Giant planets Category:Exoplanets detected by radial velocity Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Gas giants Category:Planets Category:Planets from Hell Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Jovian Planet Category:Inner planets Category:Characters Category:Destroyed Planets Category:What planet is Planet X